<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A way to heaven by yuukyra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607009">A way to heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuukyra/pseuds/yuukyra'>yuukyra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Death, Childhood Friends, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Love, Friendzone, Ghosts, Love stronger than death, My First AO3 Post, True Love, Volleyball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuukyra/pseuds/yuukyra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Koutarou?"</p><p>"Yes, Suiren?"</p><p>"Shall we go to heaven together?"</p><p>Three years have passed since Aosora Suiren died and left her best friend, Bokuto Koutarou. Fukurodani's ace still misses her and visits her grave every year on July 5th. He never thought he would have the chance to see Suiren again in his life until he met the spirit of his best friend in the cemetery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A way to heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OMG, I am crazy. Very, very crazy. I publish the first chapter of my first Haikyuu fanfiction in my life. But this isn't really special, because I wrote it a four (!!!) years ago. The uniqueness of this moment is that I publish it in English, when orginally I wrote it in Polish, bc I'm from Poland. "A way to heaven" is published in Polish on Wattpad, so if you're also a Polish and find this English version there, I invite you on Wattpad (profile name: yuukyra, title "Do nieba") to read it.</p><p>Sooo...I'm crazy, but also excited, bc I have never posted anything in English in my entire life. I know that my English isn't perfect and translating it from Polish to English on my own would take a lot of time, so I help myslef with Internet translator and correct English chapters for you to understand everything that I mean in Polish. You maybe not know, but Polish isn't as simple as English, but I hope you will read "A way to heaven", understand it and love like a many Polish readers did on Wattpad.</p><p>"A way to heaven" is simple story about Bokuto Koutarou and his best friend, Suiren Aosora (Original Character) who died of leukemia. I'm not really into medical stuff, but it's not important element of this fic. The most important is friendship and bond between Bokuto and Suiren.</p><p>I hope you enjoy this story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Bokuto lifted his eyelids when the sunlight coming through the cracks in the blinds fell on his face. Asleep, he wiped his face with his hands and combed his dishevelled black and white hair with his fingers. He looked on a clock standing on the bedside table. The device pointed at nine o'clock and the numbers placed at the bottom of the display told him that today was the fifth of July.</p><p>A memorable fifth of July.</p><p>He let air out of his lungs and got up. Dressed in pajamas, he went to the bathroom at the end of the corridor. He entered the shower and turned off the jet of lukewarm water, which flushed away the rest of his sleep. He quickly washed himself with shower gel and for the next five minutes stood filled with water from all sides. He rested his inner hand on a tiled wall, sighing silently. His muscular chest was floating at equal intervals, and drops of water were drifting from the male neck to the lumbar, diving into the shower tray and dying in the drain. He closed his eyelids and with the fingers of his other hand he began to glide across the foggy surface of the shower enclosure door.</p><p>When he felt the heat of the foggy bathroom starting to make him feel stuffy, Koutarou turned off the water and went straight to the room filled with steam. He stood on the cool floor and started wiping his body with a white fluffy towel. He wrapped him in his waist and started brushing his teeth. Almost ready, he returned to his room, went up to the dresser and started searching all four drawers. With a triumphant cry, he pulled out a bit of a crumpled, but fit to put on a blue and white checked shirt. He put it on the naked body and fastened the buttons except for two at the neck. It was summer and he would have boiled if he had fastened his collar to the end. He took his denim pants from the back of the chair and pressed them onto his legs, previously putting on white boxers. He pulled his still damp hair upwards with a black comb and left it to dry out. Before leaving the bedroom, he sprayed the cologne water he had received from his mother for his birthday. He put his phone, wallet and keys from home in his trouser pocket and quickly left the room, slamming the door and then ran to the ground floor. Sandwiches were waiting for him in the kitchen, which his mother left him every morning before she went to work. Next to the plate there was a mug with green tea. He hesitated, but sat down at the table and ate his breaktaft in less than ten minutes. He didn't want it to go to waste, and he didn't see him leaving the house with an empty stomach.</p><p>After putting the dirty dishes in the sink, he took out his wallet and counted the money in it. Checking that he should have enough money, put it back in his trouser pocket and went to the hall. He stretched his sneakers and concentrated for a long time on the cords, tying them to a bow. He straightened out, looked around to see if he had everything and left the house.</p><p>The sun was quickly approaching the highest point in the sky, presaging the heat typical of July. Koutarou felt the shirt clinging to his back and he gasped hard. He was grateful that he had a fifteen-minute walk to the flower shop. He opened the door, ringing the bell above it, which buzzed cheerfully. The sound informed the florist of the arrival of a new client. Mrs Takamatsu raised her eyes from a bouquet of red roses and smiled warmly at the sight of Bokuto.</p><p>“Hello, Koutarou” she greeted him, correcting the glasses on the top of her head with her hands. “Today, the fifth of July” she said with nostalgia in her voice.</p><p>The volleyball player nodded his head and ran away with his eyes on glass vases filled with multicoloured flowers. The smell of the plants made him nose a little bit, but it did not bother him too much.</p><p>“I'll ask for the same thing as always.” he spoke after a short silence.</p><p>“It'll be ready soon.”</p><p>When the owner of the florist was preparing a "permanent" order of a high school student, Bokuto leaned against a table standing in the middle of the room, where the freshest flowers were always placed. Today they were yellow roses and swordsmen.</p><p><em>She hated them</em>, he thought, smiling astringently when his fingers had to move his plant stalks. The intoxicating smell of the roses attacked his sense of smell violently that he sneezed involuntarily.</p><p>“Cheers” Mrs. Takamatsu returned from the back. “Everything is ready.”</p><p>Koutarou reached for the money when the woman put a large bouquet on the shop counter. The teenager could replace the flowers’ names it was made of with his eyes closed. Of all the plants, the smell of freesia was the strongest. He looked at them and smiled when he saw the purple petals against the background of white lily of the valley.</p><p>“Beautiful” he squinted under his nose, after paying, taking the bouquet in his hands. “Probably one of the nicer ones” he praised the woman.</p><p>Mrs Takamatsu blushed modestly.</p><p>“I tried” she admitted. “Every year I want this bouquet to be even more beautiful than before.”</p><p>“And so it is," Bokuto quickly confirmed. “But this one...came out surprisingly perfect.”</p><p>“Thank you, Koutarou” she smiled happily. “Pray for me too, please.”</p><p>The volleyball player has chipped out and saluted merrily. “Got it!”</p><p>The florist snorted with a short laugh and watched as a high school student left her shop with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Despite nice words, Mrs Takamatsu couldn't get rid of the sadness that was born in her when Bokuto came inside. The awareness that she would make another such bouquet only next year was always saddening her and Koutarou wearing a blue and white shirt only made it worse. She had to wait for July 5th again.</p><p>***</p><p>Since he left the florist's shop, Bokuto couldn’t focus on anything. His eyes looked straight ahead, and his fingers gently held a bunch of flowers, the smell of which he felt around himself as if it was an invisible armour. The sun was not going to hide with the clouds and burned the teenager's back. A layer of sweat gathered on the volleyball player's forehead. After almost half an hour of walking, the place he was heading for appeared on the horizon. He squeezed the bouquet tighter and swallowed his saliva as the gate and the cemetery wall grew bigger and bigger by the minute. After a while, Bokuto stood in front of the place where the dead were buried and despite the high temperature, his back was shivering.</p><p>Not wanting to waste any time, he crossed the cemetery gates and started to walk along familiar paths. People were kneeling at some graves, either praying or cleaning tombstones. He noticed colorful bundles, but none of them could compare to the one he was carrying. The grave he was walking to was the furthest corner of the cemetery. He only came here once a year and he got lost walking through so many aisles. It took him a long time to get to the right path from which you would go straight to that place. Koutarou took air into his lungs and looked at his familiar tombstone. A grey stone spun from the sun's rays and the candles had long since gone out. He could take the matches.</p><p>Bokuto put the bouquet on the ground and squatted by the ledger. He moved his fingers on it; the slippery surface of the grave caused him another shiver. He reached for the flowers and placed them between two candles. For the last time he smoothed the green stalks and colored petals.</p><p>He looked at the inscription engraved on the plate. He didn’t have to read it; he knew perfectly well what he would see on the grey stone.</p><p>“Suiren” Bokuto said quietly. “It's been three years, huh?”</p><p>It wasn't very comfortable standing in stools, and there was no one around, so he fell on the path, crossing his legs. He rested his elbows on his knees, tangled his fingers and placed his chin on them. He kept an eye on the little artwork that Mrs Takamatsu created.</p><p>“I'm already in third grade” Bokuto started talking in a muted voice. “The coach gives us a hard time, as usual, but I'm not giving up. After all, I'm the best!” He smiled pale.</p><p>The wind, salutary in this heat, finally appeared.</p><p>“This is the last chance to win The Spring Interhigh. I have a lot of strong opponents, but I'm sure I'll beat them on the court” he assured. The wind brushed the flowers. Their scent spread around. “Mrs Takamatsu asked me to pray for you. I'll do it before I go. It's fine at school. I've written my last exams at seventy percent.” Koutarou said proudly. “Mom was so happy, she even baked a cake with raspberries, our favorite.” He giggled quietly. “Training camps between schools will soon start. I will meet with Kuroo and play many matches. We also invited the team from Karasuno. It's the famous school where the Little Giant was. Your brother was a big fan of it.” He remembered. “I heard there's a nice duo of freshmen there. Don’t worry, I'll beat them anyway! Right, Suiren?”</p><p>“Right, Koutarou.”</p><p>“Thanks. No one can beat me, after all, I’m Fukurodani's ace...what?”</p><p>Words were stuck in his throat. He felt like he really heard her voice. But it was impossible...</p><p>“Koutarou?”</p><p>For the second time, Bokuto heard his own name in a long-lost voice. A voice that he was never to hear again.</p><p>After all, Suiren was dead. For three years.</p><p>He looked around him, hoping that some stupid kids made fun of him and only imitated a girlish voice.</p><p>But there was nobody around. Just him.</p><p>“Koutarou.”</p><p>He got up on his feet when he realized he could hear her more clearly. As if she was hiding just around the corner.</p><p>“You’re kidding me.” he whispered.</p><p>Then Bokuto noticed her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Love u, ciao! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>